1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for textiles and a method for using the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a cleaning device which uses a reciprocating cleaning head for improved cleaning of carpets, upholstery and other textiles, and for methods for using such a cleaning device to achieve improved cleaning of the textiles.
2. Background Art
It is well known that in order to clean soil and other materials from textile such as carpet, the textile must be scrubbed or otherwise manipulated to encourage separation of the soil from the textile fiber. This is especially true when using a chemical agent in conjunction with negative pressure to remove the soil. Once sprayed on the textile fibers, the chemical agent must be worked into the fibers to chemically or physically interact with the soil and/or fibers to ensure proper separation of the soil from the textile.
After the chemical agent is worked into the fibers sufficiently to encourage release of the soil, the chemical agent and the soil must be extracted from the textile to prevent "brown out" and other problems associated with prolonged exposure of the carpet to moisture and high pH levels. This is typically accomplished by passing a high powered vacuum cleaner over the textile. However, even high powered vacuums have problems withdrawing sufficient amounts of water/cleaning agent to prevent browning in all carpets, upholstery, etc.
The several steps involved with such a cleaning process are of significant concern to those who often clean textiles such as carpet. Typically, the cleaning solution will be applied with a wand. Next, the area treated with cleaning solution is passed over by a buffing pad which agitates the textile, absorbs cleaning solution and encourages soils to separate from the fibers onto the pad. After the textile has been agitated, a suction device is drawn over the textile to remove additional the cleaning solution and soil. This process may be repeated several times until no more soil is removed by the buffing pad.
It has long been appreciated that considerable work could be saved by the use of a single cleaning device which applies the cleaning solution, agitates the textile, and applies suction to remove the cleaning solution and soil loosened from the fibers. Examples of devices designed to accomplish such steps simultaneously are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,240,799; 1,766,425; 3,496,592; 3,616,482; 4,019,218; 4,069,541; 4,095,309; 4,488,330; and 4,596,061.
Such devices, however, have met with limited success for several reasons. One common concern is a that the use of a reciprocating head, as is shown in several of the above-referenced patents, can cause a considerable amount of vibration in the device. Professional carpet cleaners can spend as much as four or five hours per day actively operating the cleaning devices, and the vibrations which often accompany such machines can cause considerable fatigue and even medical problems.
Another problem with such devices is that they are often difficult to control. When the user desires to stop the cleaning device, he or she will turn off the motor which reciprocates the cleaning head. Unfortunately, the reciprocating actuation is not stopped instantaneously. Rather, the user must hold the device in place or the reciprocating action will cause the head to move forward or rearward several inches. If the device accidentally creeps forward or rearward, cleaning solution may be sprayed on items such as lamp bases, molding and other structures which can be damaged by exposure to the cleaning solution.
Yet another problem with the currently available reciprocating cleaning devices is that they are only adapted for application of a single cleaning solution. For years it has been known that improved cleaning could be accomplished by the use of carbonated cleaning materials while limiting or eliminating the amount of surfactants used in the solution.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,333. Further improvements were made in the use of carbonated cleaning solutions, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,468. The patent teaches the preparation and use of an internally carbonated non-detergent cleaning composition. Carbon dioxide is generated by means of the reaction of an organic acid and a carbonate salt in solution. The invention improved on that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,333, by providing a composition which avoids the need for a pressurized carbon dioxide tank to carbonate the cleaning composition. Instead, the components of the composition react with one another to internally carbonate the solution. The carbonated composition is stored in a pressurized container after mixing to maintain carbonation in the composition until it is sprayed on the textile to be treated. The carbon dioxide carried in the solution then assists in the lifting of soils from the textile so that the same may be suctioned away.
Recently, however, it has been discovered that the benefits of a carbon dioxide effervescence can be increased significantly by having two or more solutions undergo a chemically or internally-carbonating reaction immediately before application to the textile, or while actually on the textile to be cleaned. Furthermore, it has been found that the cleaning ability of an effervescent chemically induced carbonating solution is greatly increased when the solution is heated to between 140.degree. F. and 200.degree. F. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,091 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/335,210), which is expressly incorporated herein.
While effective, both of these methods of increasing the cleaning ability of the composition have physical restraints which significantly limit the ability to use the improvements with conventional applicators. In order to develop an internally-carbonating composition in which the reaction actually occurs on the textile, the solutions which react to release the carbon dioxide must be mixed either on the textile, or very shortly before application to the textile (typically almost instantaneously but not more than about 10-15 seconds).
One concern raised by reacting the chemicals which create the carbon dioxide effervescence is that the acid and carbonate salt base used to form the reaction can damage the textile fibers if they are not properly neutralized by each other. To ensure proper neutralization, the two chemicals must be adequately mixed together, or the acid and base must be buffered to ensure a safe pH range will not be exceeded. Considerable work can be expended by the user of the method attempting to ensure that the acid and base solutions on the textile are appropriately mixed. Additionally, the manual working of the mixture of the acid and base solutions is preferable to help break free soils on the textile.
Thus, there is a need for a new cleaning device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Preferably, such a cleaning device should minimize the vibration to which the user is subjected and should prevent accidental advancement when the machine is turned off. Additionally, such a machine should provide a mechanism for facilitating carbon dioxide effervescence, whether the reactant chemicals are mixed prior to application on the textile, or are combined on the textile.